Sunlight killer
by little101
Summary: "So, you're saying that I'm a Demi god?" I asked the sandy blond in front of me. "Yes." Annabeth confirmed. "Just one more question," I replied, "Are you on sort of drug?"


**So this is a story that I thought of a while back and decided to type out. But I'm not sure whether to continue it or not because I feel like the OC is a bit of a marysue in the making so I decided to post it to see what the people think of it. Little101**

_**I do not own the Percy Jackson series. **_

* * *

_**Luce**_

Luce pronounced Lu-chay, was annoyed and that was the understatement of the century. I mean here she was on a bus in the middle of Nevada heading to some remote museum which probably made less than 5,000 dollars a year. She much rather would be with her **famiglia **the** Eclissare**, but unfortunately they had been caught after 57 years of running fairly successfully in the underground of Italy. Her being the youngest of the famiglia was shipped out to America of all the sinful places, home of the free her** culo**, more like home at the demented honestly these people had no appreciation of culture even it hit them pale faces. Luce looked to her right at her bus buddy, and real life friend Leo. He as we all like to call him was an mexican elf, Leo was a genius when it came to all things mathematical, scientific, and mechanical. Otherwise he was as she would like to call was an **socialmente**** idiota**.

Luce and Leo had known each other for about two years know. They had met in an orphanage in Texas, before being shipped out to the Wilderness School, Aka prison for teens. Luce like in Italy was the youngest at the age of 14, the rest of the were 16 and above. I was snapped put of my musings by Leo who shook my shoulders.

"Hey Trigger, we've got a problem." Leo said. Leo called her Trigger because of Luce's unnatural aim when it came to anything.

"What do you want Nut's." Luce said dully. She called Leo Nut's because of his obsession with all things mechanical.

"Well it seems that our resident boy wonder, has caught himself a case of forgetting Leo's awesomeness, oh and the rest of you to." Leo exclaimed. She looked at the couple in the seats in back of them with and interested expression. Both Piper, and Jason looked back at her scared(Piper), and confused (Jason). Upon inspecting further, Luce say a dazed look in look in Jason's eye, like he really didn't know who, or where he was.

"Valdez, is there a problem!" Coach Hedge yelled, Leo looked at Jason, Piper, and me then winked.

"Sorry, coach I can't hear you, can you use you megaphone please?"

Coach Hedge looked like Christmas came early. When he tried to repeat what he said, but this time with the help of his megaphone his voice came out sounding like Darth Vader's, confused Coach tried it again only to get "The cow says moo!" Silently she put a ten-dollar bill in Leo's awaiting hand.

"Guys seriously, what am I doing here, and where are we going!" Jason shouted desperately

"Jason, are you joking?" Piper asked.

"No I really don't" Jason tried to say before I cut him off.

"He's not joking." Luce said blankly with her usual scowl a little deeper than usual. She dug around in the pocket of her Denim shorts until finding a mini LED flashlight. Leo looked at Luce with an annoying expression.

"Look out Jase, she's going into doctor mode again."

"Shut up Nut's." Luce growled. She then leaned further over the seat until she was about two feet away from Jason.

"Jason, I'm going to need you to follow the light with your eyes." Luce said in her most pleasant voice which did not sound pleasant in the slightest. She began by conducting simple tests to see if Jason had a concussion that led to the amnesia, but Luce could not find any evidence of injury.

"Well?" Piper asked impatiently. Luce rolled her eyes.

"Easy, Barbie, there's no clear injuries that may have caused the amnesia, so either Jason has a bad sense of humor, or he really doesn't remember us."

"That's it the back row has volunteered to clean up once we get back to campus!" Coach Hedge yelled like usual.

"Love you to shorty!" Luce yelled back. The rest of the kids cheered.

"Well that's a shocker." Leo said sarcastically The bus the rolled to a slow stop and dropped them in front of a large rid stucco building, sort of like a museum, just sitting in the damn middle of nowhere.

"Ok crash course of the amnesiac," Leo said in a tone that made Luce scoff."We go to the 'Wilderness School'"- Leo made air quotes with his fingers."That means, that we're the 'bad kids.' Your family, the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble. so they shipped you off to this lovely hell on Earth sorry, "boarding school in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature stuff like running ten miles a day through cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'Educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"

"No." Jason said apprehensively while looking at the other kids, before looking at her.

"What did you do?" Jason asked Luce.

"I was born." Luce deadpanned. Leo through his arm over Luce's shoulder.

"That's a mystery man, no one knows what she did, it's like our little Luce here is trying to cover up and murder or something."

"Or something." Luce nodded.

Jason looked helplessly confused. Looking between her and Leo, like he was trying to solve a rubix cube or something. Nut's rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna really do this huh? Okay the three of us-" Luce slapped him on the back of his head. "Sorry, four of us started here this year, we're totally tight."Leo said while rolling his eyes. Luce looked up at him catching on to what Leo was doing.

"Yes and you are my personal slave, and Piper's man whore."

"LU," Piper snapped " This is serious he's got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell somebody."

Luce scowled. "Stop repeating what I say Barbie it's not cute. **Ragazza stupida** Luce thought.

Leo his brown eyes. " And who the hell do we tell, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix Jason by hitting him upside the head."

To confirming what Leo said Luce pointed to the direction that the short, but violent Coach Hedge was. To Jason utter horror, and her amusement, the Midget was glaring at Jason like he was the worst scum he had ever seen in his years of teaching at the Wilderness school.

"Come on guys Jason needs help," Piper insisted. "What if this is serious!"

"Yo Piper." One of the douchiest guys at the Wilderness school dropped back to join their little group while they headed into the museum. He wedged himself between Jason and Piper, and knocked Leo to the ground. "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner, remember?" Luce recognized him at Dylan from his superman haircut, and a 1000 watt smile that was faker that Paris Hilton's boob job.

"Go away, Dylan." Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to work with you." Luce walked over to Piper and grabbed her hand.

"Are, you trying to piss me off again, Little man? Or do I need to cut you to size again," Luce offered. " Haven't you heard the saying don't fuck with the Italian?" Dylan glared at her for at least a full minute before backing down.

"When you're done with these losers find me Pipes." Dylan said while walking away. Luce let go of Piper's hand immediately and wiped her own hand off on Jason, acting like she had just caught the plague.

Leo got up and brushed himself off. " Damn I hate that guy, 'Hey I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!'"

"Leo," Jason said, "you're weird."

"And you just figured that out?" Luce asked in disbelief.

They walked through the building, stopping occasionally for Coach Hedge to lecture the with his megaphone, which alternated between like a Sith lord or blared out random comments like " The pig says oink."

"Seriously, how the hell did you do that?" Luce questioned.

Leo shrugged. "I'm just magical like that." They continued in comfortable silence, until one of the popular girls spoke up.

"Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Will you even get a rain dance if you ask?" The other girls laughed at what their pathetic leader said. Piper clenched her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai. Of course you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel"

Luce snickered. "Burrrnnn!"

Before further damage could be done Coach Hedge barked, "Enough back there! Set a good example before I break out my baseball bat!"

The class once again continued on their merry way until they found themselves but a big pair of glass doors that lead out to a terrace.

"Alright cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweight's should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork."

Leo, Piper, and Jason all walked out onto the terrace, but Luce stayed behind to ask a question that had bothered her since that morning.

"Hey Coach Hedge, when did Jason enroll?"

Coach Hedge looked at her with a look that could be a mix between confusion, and being impressed. Luce panicked.

"I mean, when I talk to Jason I feel like I'm missing something, a connection or something that I have Leo, and Piper.

Hedge brow furled."Eclissare, what I'm about to tell you does not leave the two of us capeesh?" Luce nodded nervously. " Your 'friend' Jason, just got here today, what you think ya know is the work of the mist."

Luce stared at the clinically insane in her mind coach, but somewhere in the back of her head something clicked. The preconceived notion of knowing Jason disappeared telling her all that she needed to know about the present situation. Jason Grace, was not meant to be here. Then Luce remembered the rest of the class including both Piper and Leo.

"Wait," Luce started. "Why can I see through the mist, and Leo and Piper can't?"

Coach Hedge scowled even further if possible. " Probably something to do with Apollo, his kids are always more clear-headed."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean by Apo-"

The wind picked up, and lightning crackled above them. Kids screamed, stumbled, and try to grab onto something to balance themselves.

"I had so say something,"Hedge grumbled, He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!

Luce panicked "What the in the seven hells, I thought you said this thing was safe!" She shouted over the winds.

"Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed, "Which these aren't. Come on!

Fear and strangely excitement rushed through her at the prospect of something dangerous, and interesting happening. Luce grabbed her mini LED flashlight. Looking around she saw that the only other people who were not panicking, were Leo, Jason, Piper, and… Dylan? Jason was trying to pull Leo up after he was knocked over the edge, while Piper and Dylan were holding the doors opened until the handles slipped from their fingers and slammed shut, sealed.

"Dylan help!" Piper shouted over the insane winds.

Dylan grinned "Sorry Piper, I'm done helping." With a flick of his wrist he sent her flying."

Jason charged forward but was intercepted by Coach Hedge. He said something like stay back, and let him handle this. Hedge prepared himself with his baseball bat turned tree branch club. His cap flew off his head to show to horns. Both Coach Hedge and Dylan exchanged banter, none of which that Luce could bother to care for. Until Dylan did something that Luce could not approve of, he attacked Leo. Leo flow over the skywalk.

"LEO!" Luce screamed and ran toward her best friend, she held her hand toward him, like that one-act could stop his demise. What Luce did not expect was a barrier of light to bounce him back onto the skywalk.

"THANKS LU!" Leo shouted.

_Photokinesis_, A male voice whispered in the back of her head.

Luce looked at her hands like they were foreign life forms that glued themselves to her body.

Well, she thought. That does not happen everyday…

"Trigger, behind you!" Leo yelled.

Luce spon on her heel and was faced with one of the storm spirits the Dylan spond.

_Take out the flashlight and point it at him._

Decide that she had nothing to lose Luce took out her mini LED flashlight, clicked the on button at pointed at the monster with all her might. You heard of Lightsabers right? Well this was sort of like on of those, except you know 100x times more powerful. Luce could practically feel the power the thing generated as it stabbed the Storm spirit causing it to disappear in a poof of smoke.

The makeshift Lightsaber suddenly reverted to its original state of boringness leaving her feeling extremely drained from the overuse of her newfound powers. Luce collapsed on the ground in pain. Leo ran up to her.

"Lulu are you okay?" He asked.

The Italian rolled her sky blue eyes. "I gee Nut's I just collapsed I must be in tiptop shape!"

Leo gave Luce his signature elf like grin. "If your wonder sarcasm is intact you're going to recover just fine!"

She rolled her eyes then closed them fainting out of pure exhaustion. The last thing Luce remembered before losing consciousness was Piper, Jason, Leo, Coach Hedge,...and a blond haired girl looking down at her with analyzing eyes?

Sadly though this was not the ending of the strange day, for her dreams were haunted by a pale skinned boy, with the darkest hair and eyes she had ever seen.

"Who the hell are you?"


End file.
